Blood
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: If there was one thing Blaine Anderson really really hated was the sight of blood. He couldn't explain what it was but just seeing the thick red fluid was enough to make him empty the contents of his stomach or black out a for a few minutes.


**Blood**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing (sadly)**

**Sorry for the unoriginal title but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoy this and my proof-reading is ok. **

**For the purpose of this story there's about a week between Kurt and Blaine getting together and Regionals- no idea how long it is really but I figured there would be a bit of time. **

If there was one thing Blaine Anderson really really hated was the sight of blood. He couldn't explain what it was but just seeing the thick red fluid was enough to make him empty the contents of his stomach or black out a for a few minutes.

It didn't matter whether it was his blood, someone else's or even the realistic fake blood that they used in films and TV shows the minute he saw it he was either unconscious or throwing up in the nearest toilet. But seeing as how he knew to avoid these films and shows and people didn't bleed on a regular occurrence no-one, apart from his parents and sister knows about it.

So during one Warbler's practice when he misjudges his jump from chair to chair and falls to the floor with a resounding thud catching his leg on the corner of the table ripping his leg open no one expects him to react how he did.

The room goes silent immediately all of them freezing and staring at him waiting for him to open his eyes and reassure them that he really was alright. Kurt sinks to his knees his face white and grabs his boyfriend's hand. "Blaine?"

"Kurt?" He whispers eyes flying open to see his boyfriend's worried face hovering just above his own and Wes and David standing above him looking more scared than he'd ever seen them before.

"Are you alright honey?" Kurt runs a thumb across his cheek. "That looked painful." Blaine nods because it really had been and for some reason he was feeling slightly faint. "Let's sit you up." He glances up to Wes who immediately kneels down on Blaine's other side and David disappears from his view.

Gently Kurt and Wes sit him up so he's leaning against the couch he had slipped off with Kurt's arm wrapped securely round his shoulder. The other Warblers have retreated to the other side of the room and under the control of Thad are working on their harmonies all trying to make the situation less embarrassing for their lead singer.

"Here's some ice." David reappears and hands the ice pack to Kurt who laid it across the side of Blaine's face which had connected with the floor. "What?" He raises an eyebrow at one of his best friends whose staring at him suspiciously.

"Why are you holding a bandage?"

David looks at him as though he was crazy. "You cut your leg on the table." Blaine glances down at his leg and sure enough there is a steady flow of red from a long deep gash that ran from just below his knee to halfway down his calf.

He feels himself sway slightly in Kurt's grip, thinks he feels another hand on his shoulder, maybe hears a voice calling his name and then sees black.

"Blaine." Slowly colours and shapes start coming back until they form the picture of the room for him. "Blaine honey are you alright?" He's laying on the sofa now, Kurt kneeling by his side cradling his face.

There's still a red stain on the floor which Blaine can see and one glance at his leg tells him it's still not been bandaged. "I think I'm going to be sick." He whispers to Kurt who reels back for a second before Wes shoves the bin under his nose and Blaine struggles into an upright position and throws up into it.

When it looks like he's finished Wes moves the bin away and hands it to Thad whose at the end of the queue of Warblers leaving the room. He looks slightly disgusted but at the glare from both Kurt and Wes he takes it to dispose of.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Kurt sits next to him on sofa rearranging their position so Blaine's sitting in between his legs leaning against the countertenor's chest. "Is it your head?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Blood." He gasps out feeling himself start to shake. All three of them understand immediately and while he knows that there will be questions later he's grateful that for now Wes starts to clean away the blood from the floor while David kneels by his leg cleaning it gently before bandaging it.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice is right by his ear. "Calm down; you're alright, everything's fine." He's still shaking because blood really does scare him because it reminds him of that night.

Kurt's hand is running through his hair now trying to calm him. "I've got you, we're here, and you're alright." Blaine turns his head slightly to look at Kurt half expecting to see an exasperating look because he is being pathetic but all Kurt looks is worried.

"It's stopped bleeding now." David flashes him a smile and takes away the blood soaked cloth he had used to clean the wound before coming to sit back on the floor next to the couch, Wes joining him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers tuning his face away from the three of them.

"What for?" Kurt sounds incredulous and turns Blaine's face so he's looking at them. "Blaine it's not your fault that you can't handle blood; lots of people can't."

"Yeah my sister can't." David smiles at him trying to make him feel better. It fails. Blaine shakes his head violently. "Exactly your sister does; no guy does; I'm just pathetic."

"Who told you that?" Kurt's voice is sharp and Blaine flinches at the sound of it. "Sorry." He presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead and readjusts the ice pack.

"Seriously Blaine who told you that?" Wes asked carefully. Blaine stares at them all for a moment before taking a deep breath and launching into his story.

"_I had a good time tonight." James grinned at Blaine as the two stood in the parking lot waiting for James's dad to pick them up from their school dance. _

_"Me too." Blaine smiled. "And no one tried anything, surprisingly." He added the last part of bitterly. _

_"Yeah well the teachers standing there probably made it hard for them too; not even they can ignore it if we get attacked in the middle of the hall." _

_"That's so true." The two of them spin round sharply on their heel to come face to face with the school bullies, Tony, Josh and Lewis. "But there aren't any teachers out here." They grin evilly at the two who immediately take a step back. _

_But they're not quick enough and the attacks come fast. Blaine feels foot after foot kick him in the stomach, fist after fist punch him in the face until he collapses on the floor. Briefly he wonders where James is and then as a knife is pressed into his arm the thought flies from his mind. _

_There's blood everywhere and he's never been very good with blood. His own blood is starting to stain the ground red and he can feel the vomit rising before he throws up everywhere. A taunting voice comes out of the darkness as the knife is pressed in again. "Can't you handle the sight of blood? Are you that pathetic Anderson? Figures that a fagot like you would have such a girly problem." _

_The voices continue but he's falling into the darkness and he's unconscious. _

He's sobbing uncontrollably by the time he comes to the end of his story and he's turned in Kurt's lap so his face is pressed into Kurt's neck while he shakes from the force of his sobs. He feels two more pairs of arms around him and somewhere in the back of his mind knows that Wes and David are hugging him while Kurt's hands rub smooth circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry baby." Kurt whispers in his ear his heart aching for his boyfriend and a small part of his mind thankful that his own bullying had not gone that far. "You didn't deserve that; no one does."

"Blaine you don't believe what they said to you do you?" David asks tightening his grip on his best friend as he nods in answer to his question.

"Having a problem with blood isn't pathetic." Wes tries to reassure him. "It doesn't mean that you're weak."

"But I am." Blaine sobs against Kurt who looks ready to tear up too at the pain that his boyfriend is going through. "I ran from there."

"So I'm weak too." Kurt sounds hurt and Blaine's head shoots up to look at him.

"No; it was completely different for you; your life was in danger." There's an outcry from Wes and David but Kurt just shakes his head at them and gently threads his fingers through Blaine's dark curls.

"So was yours." Kurt mutters gently letting his thumb wipe away some of the tears. Blaine opens his mouth to protest but Kurt cuts him of quickly. "How long were you in hospital for?"

"Four weeks." Blaine lets the number slip sinking back against Kurt's chest and rubbing his arm absently. "You see." David takes over for Kurt now as he's too busy rolling Blaine's sleeve up. "You didn't run away Blaine; you moved away because it wasn't safe, there's a difference."

"They did that to you?" Wes cuts in horrified and unable to help himself; four pairs of eyes fixate themselves on Blaine's arm where a scar runs from elbow to wrist. Blaine nods miserably. "Was that all?"

He doesn't actually answer the question but the silence and refusal to meet anyone's eyes gives them their answer. By a silent, mutual decision neither of them presses it any further and Kurt lets his head rest against Blaine's swallowing back tears.

His friends may not have always stood up for him back at McKinley but that was partly his own fault he knew, his pride standing in the way and there was so much drama there that sometimes they all missed something. He didn't hold it against them after all he too had missed things too. And at the end of the day if anything truly terrible, such as what had happened to Blaine, happened then twelve other people would be charging into to do as much damage as humanly possible to whoever had caused it.

And it was that reason mainly that had kept Kurt strong, they may not have each other's backs all the time but when it really, really, mattered they were all there even if they didn't all attend the same school. But Blaine had no one like that and it was that which had really caused the damage.

"Can we go?" Kurt's drawn out of his thoughts by Blaine's request to be in his own room rather than the room used for rehearsal where other people will soon start to wander into. Slowly he and David lift Blaine to his feet, who immediately starts complaining that he's well enough to walk which earns him three incredibly withering looks.

There are very few people around as they make their way to the dorms, Blaine's arms draped around Kurt and David's shoulders, Wes leading the way and glaring at anyone they meet who decides that they should stare at the trio or worse actually ask what the hell happened and why the lead warbler is crying.

That question makes Blaine flinch and Wes turns on the idiot threatening to ban him from all future warbler performances. Kurt actually smiles at this, sure there was no threatened or carried out violence as Finn and the guys would have insisted on as this is actually a no bullying school which happens to include defence of friends as a bad thing but it does show, to Blaine especially, that he has people who care.

As soon as they make it into the dorm room Blaine collapses onto his bed too exhausted to do anything else and just lets Kurt pull him into his lap. Without even having to ask David puts on Katy Perry, Wes finds a box of Blaine's chocolate and three of them begin to devour the whole lot , one just eats a couple before letting the pigs attack them, the conversation slowly moving onto tomorrow Regionals.

**Thanks for reading- please let me know your thoughts. **

**Tacxxx**


End file.
